


Tim and Jason – “That’s Not The Saying”

by AceofEnder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: But you know me, I’m always running and hiding anyway, why change a perfectly messed up system?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Tim and Jason – “That’s Not The Saying”

“Hey Timmers, care to tell me what you’re doing here?” Tim turned to see Jason walking over and speaking to him. “Oh, hey Jay, what’s up?” He asked quietly, eyes lowering to his own shoes. Jason gave him a light smile, but it quickly slipped off his face. “You tell me, you’re the one who’s hiding with a to go cup of coffee. In the largest possible size you could buy.” He added, pointing to the cup of caffeinated liquid in Tim’s hands. “I…” Tim trailed off slightly, savoring the warm feel of the cup, heating up his uncovered hands stuck in the winter chill. Jason raised an eyebrow at him beside the fact the thin lanky boy was staring at his shoes still. “I’m not hiding.” Tim whispered out, finally deciding on how he wanted to phrase it.

Jason chuckled almost painfully before inquiring “Oh yeah? Then, what are you doing?” Tim narrowed his eyes gently, looking at his cup, before taking a sip of the slightly sweetened drink. “I don’t know. But you know me, I’m always running and hiding anyway, why change a perfectly messed up system?” He laughed out the words bitterly, refusing to ever slide his eyes over to his older brother. “Hey. That’s not true.” His voice became bolder and he narrowed his eyes at Tim before continuing to speak “You’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met, you never run and hide in the field what do you me-“ He was cut off by Tim snapping back “I don’t mean in the field!” He started to breathe faster, more aggressive, before it slowed a bit and he muttered to Jason. “I mean in general, whenever I’m overwhelmed I always run, think about it! That’s all I can do…”

Tim set the now room temperature cup beside him on the icy rocks, covering his face with his two freezing hands, letting his warm breath out in heavy exhales between his hands. His breath slowed almost reaching a stop, his body and words remaining quiet and barren. “Why do you think that?” His head snapped to Jason, who had shoved his gloved hands back into his pocket and tilted his head at Tim. “Well? Got an answer for me Timmy?” Jason commented, his voice remaining gentle and calm. Tim merely shook his head after a moment, picking up the drink with shaky hands and took a sip of the unappealing liquid. He let out a cloud of breath into the frosted air, trailing his fingers across the light snow and ice covering the rocks before him, leaving behind an array of mindless patterns and swirls of snow. Jason gave him a small smile and patted his head.

“That’s okay, I don’t expect you to have all the answers or feel great about yourself all the time. But y’know, you’re pretty damn great Tim. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re brave and strong, unique and kind. You’re the best of us, it’s not running, it’s not hiding, it’s taking a break from what you can’t do alone. And that’s okay, but remember we’re here for you when you need it. I’m here for you, okay?” Jason smiled, sitting next to him and speaking gently to the boy beside him. “I…I, I don’t I just I can’t” Tim trailed out in quiet rambles, not knowing how to show Jason he trusted him but also tell the full truth. “It’s okay, I don’t need an answer, but, let me be here for you when you need it. Okay?” His tone got softer as he urged his younger brother.

Tim gave a slightly reluctant nod but formed a small smile anyway, he moved the cup in front of his brother “Want a sip?” He offered with a subtle smile. Jason smiled back and took the cup, taking a small sip as he didn’t like Tim’s taste in coffee much in the first place, before proceeding to spit it everywhere, the wind blowing it back in his face a bit. “It’s fucking cold!” He screeched at Tim, who was now bent over in laughter, trying to apologize although nothing but giggles left his throat. “Well, at least he’s laughing.” Jason thought with a light streak of care on his face. “I’m sorryyyy” Tim rambled out “But it was so funny, I couldn’t help it.” Jason shook his head in response “Way to ruin the mood Tim.”

Jason laughed softly before wrapping one arm around him and squeezing lightly. “I’ve got your back man, don’t worry. I’ll be here if you need me.” He gave a grin towards Tim, who gave a shy smile back and took the cup from his brother, who in turn made a sour face at it. “Y’know what? Screw that saying ‘blood is thicker than water’ it’s stupid. You’re my brother no matter what.” Jason grinned at him, before Tim interrupted. “That’s not the saying.” He informed Jason, who raised an eyebrow at him. “The real saying is ‘The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb’, family is more than blood basically.” He elaborated with a slight glimmer in his eyes, taking a sip of the chill honestly pretty disgusting drink from the cup. His hands now freezing and missing the warmth of the heated cup.

Jason gave him a light chuckle, hitting his arm lightly. “Hey! Don’t correct me on everything, you’re making me seem dumb.” He continued with a slight smirk “But yeah, we’re family no matter blood relation. You’re stuck with me for now Timmers.” Tim gave him a genuine smile before aiming the empty cup at a trash can, twenty feet away. He missed and Jason made him pick it up on their way back home, Jason however insisted on a small detour to buy Tim a warm cup of coffee and offered to invite Conner and Cassandra, so he’d feel at home. He ended up taking the offer, the four of them having a small coffee and pizza party, Conner and Cass left in the dark because they didn’t need to know what was going on with him. He’d tell them if he needed help, but for now he just needed space and his real family.


End file.
